Ben Tennyson (RAT Timeline)
Ben Tennyson is an alternate version of Ben from the Race Against Time Timeline. He is both the main character and villain in the movie. Appearance As Ben, he has fair skin, green eyes, and shaggy brown hair. He wears the prototype Omnitrix on his right wrist and wears black sneakers on his feet. As Eon, he wore a black helmet with a purple tinted visor. His main outfit is a black bodysuit, over which he wears a long black coat. He also has black gauntlets with purple highlights on them. In Ultimate Alien, Eon wears a purple armored suit. Personality As Ben, he seems to have no qualms with killing his foes to defeat them, as he, as Heatblast, engulfed Eon in fire to try and obliterate him, and thought he succeeded. As Eon, he is essentially a psychopath. Eon can be dangerously cunning and manipulative in combat, waiting throughout the physical fighting until the time is right for him to make a climactic move. History Race Against Time After returning to Bellwood at the conclusion of the summer road trip, Ben, as Heatblast, confronts a dark, mysterious figure who begins to cause a commotion downtown. Heatblast then faces off against the figures henchmen, attracting the attention of the Bellwood police. After Heatblast seemingly kills his enemy, he retreats, reverting back into Ben. He then meets up with Gwen and Max, and after the cousins have an awkward conversation, Max tells Ben he needs to bring him back home before his parents wake up, and that Ben has school tomorrow. Ben is not happy about the news. The next day, Ben travels to school using his bike. After parking his bike at the front entrance, he overhears two girls talking about what happened last night involving Heatblast. Ben chimes in, saying that he knows Heatblast too. The girls bush off Ben's comment, and leave. He then interrupts Gwen taking photos for the school yearbook, and does some poses, asking her which of them would look great on a poster and if he can borrow her notes for one of their classes. Gwen states that they aren't on a mission, and that back at home he's not a hero, but just plain old Ben Tennyson, and that the aliens he has can't help him at school. Ben snarks that her, saying that he doesn't need her stupid notes. During the day, Ben receives a poor grade on his work, get's beaten on a game of dodgeball, and finds out he has gum all over his locker. The gum was planted by J.T. and Cash, as a "Welcome Back" present. Ben orders them to clean the mess up, but Cash refuses. Frustrated, Ben throws the ball of gum at Cash, but instead, it hits Principal White in the head, prompting the Principal to send Ben to detention. After school, Ben eats dinner with his parents, who explains to them that what happened to Principal White was an accident, and that he was having a really bad day. Sandra says that they understand and that he shouldn't have to bottle up his feelings. But she also says that Ben could of blinded Principal White, Ben calls Sandra "Mom," and tells her that it was just gum. Sandra tells Ben that he should call them by their first names, explaining that they're are all equals in their house. Carl says that Ben needs a better outlet than violence, and that it's all about choices. Ben asks if he could go and see Max, Carl explains that they were hoping to see him hang out his friends his own age. Ben states that the kids at school are boring, and that Max is fun. After Sandra asks Ben why he would want to go into his "smelly old trailer", Ben storms out of the house and into Max's RV, he asks his Grandpa where his keys are as the retired Plumber works on his weaponized wrench. Max asks why. Ben says that he gave school a try and that it didn't work, and he wants to hunt down some aliens. Max tells Ben that summer is over and that he has to be himself again, as his responsibility as a kid and a hero with a secret. Later that night, inside the clock tower, the cloaked henchmen approach their master, who is alive after his encounter with Heatblast. He asks his henchmen if they found something. The Henchmen bow their heads down in shame. When Eon begins to stumble, one of his men comes to his aid, but Eon kills him, tumbling down the stairs. Eon tells his servants that they serve him, not each other. He then uses his powers to observe a group of his ships, stating that nothing shall thwart him once Benjamin Tennyson is dead. The next day, Ben approaches a group of girls at the school, who a practicing a routine for the talent show. Two of the girls are the same ones he met on the first day of school. He tells them that he'd like to Ben in the talent show. The girls asks what he plans to do. But Ben doesn't have an answer. Eventually, he reveals the Omnitrix from under his sleeve, but Gwen intervines, stopping him from using it, and makes up a story to the girls, telling them that she and Ben are doing a magic act, an act they've been practicing during the summer. Ben asks Gwen when did they have a magic act, Gwen says they had it ten seconds ago. Later in the day, travels to a diner where Mrs. Dalton, a friend of Max, works at. Mrs. Dalton exclaims that she hasn't seen Ben in awhile, Ben tells her that he's been gone over the summer. After their conversation. Next to him, Ben notices an Old Man reading a newspaper with Wildmutt on the front cover. As Ben reads the Newspaper, he's antaonized by Cash, J.T., and the two girls from school. Frustrated, Ben storms out of the dinner, and selects Four Arms on his Omnitrix, but he instead gets Grey Matter, initially annoyed, Grey Matter stops for a moment, then realizes he could work with this. He manages to shut off the power, hack several of the machines to go haywire, and turn on the power again, causing a complete mess all over the diner. Mrs. Dalton and the Old Man manage to avoid the mess. Inside the Max's RV, Ben finds Gwen uploading her yearbook photos into her computer, Ben notices the picture she took of Ben, and comments how it's terrible. Gwen checks on it, and uses her software in the image, revealing the same figure Ben fought earlier. Max enters the vehicle, and is asked by Gwen if he knows the figure. Max says that the figures name is Eon, and that he is a Chronian, the first alien captured by the Plumbers. Eon was found as "half-dead", and that he was carrying a device known as the Hand of Armageddon, a doomsday machine that was capable of opening a gateway into their dimension. Max tells the gang to back their things. They are going on a road trip. The trio head inside a secret chem lab, where they find Eon's containment chamber broken. They find Constantine Jacobs, the Plumber in charge of Eon, finding him severely aged. Ben picks at Jacobs' hand, but he is terrified when the Plumber yells in agony, saying that he's not dead. Shocked, Ben rips Jacobs' hand off and tosses it to the side. Constaintine says that Eon caused him to be old, explaining that Eon is after the Hand of Armageddon, and that he cannot find the Hardware store, or the rest of the Plumbers. Ben tells Max that he thought the Plumbers disbanded, Max says that a handful were active to keep watch on dangerous things. But they never planned for Eon escaping. Jacobs' tells Ben that Eon knows about Ben and wishes him good luck, and dies. Ben asks Max what did he mean by that, his Grandfather replies, saying that he couldn't say, and that this is not a game. Arriving at the Hardware store, Ben is unimpressed at the sight. But Max uses a key to reveal a secret elevator that leads them deep underground, where they meet the remaining active Plumbers, all of them are people Ben has meet in Bellwood. Most notable of the group and Mrs. Dalton, and Principal White. The group heads down inside a chamber, where the Hand of Armageddon rests. Mrs. Dalton and Princiapl White explain that they have tried to destroy it, but it only caused several disasters throughout history. Suddenly an urgent message pops up, saying that there's been a security breach. Everyone heads upstairs, where they battle Eon's Henchmen. When Eon teleports inside the facility, he attempts to use his powers to activate the Hand of Armageddon, but fails. When he notices Ben activating the Omnitrix, he captures the boy, bringing him outside. Ben manages to run away, and use his bike to escape, but Eon uses his abilities to chase Ben down to an alleyway. Eon explains to Ben that he faked his death to assess his powers. He states that he and his people are a prisoner of time. When Ben says that Eon won't have the Omnitrix, Eon says that neither of them have a choice. After being attacked by the Old Man, Eon retreats. Returning home late, Ben attempts to sneak into his room, but he's caught by his parents. Ben explains that he was practicing with Gwen for the school talent show. Ben's parents are overjoyed by this, and tell him good night. Inside Ben's room, Max is glad that Ben is alright, and suggests that Ben leaves Bellwood for his safety. But Ben refuses to leave. So, the two make a compromise, a Plumber watches over Ben around the clock. The next day, after talking to Gwen, Ben heads inside the gym, where he talks to Principal White. White is abruptly frozen in time and is thrown off to the side. Ben tries to flee, but is caught by Eon. Ben manages to break free, triggers the fire alarm, and transforms into Diamondhead. At the conclusion of the fight, Eon asks Diamondhead which room the entire school goes through to the courtyard, and teleports out. Realizing this, Diamondhead hides inside the girls locker room before kids, along with Gwen, enter the courtyard. Once Ben reverts back. Gwen asks what happened, Ben says that if Eon wants him alone, then that's what he will get. At night, Ben and Gwen leave themselves exposed for Eon. Ben explains that he doesn't care about Eon knowing that he's setting up a trap, and that he won't let Eon threaten their home. They're startled by Max, who's been looking for them. Suddenly, Max's RV explodes, and the gang is ambushed by Eon's Henchmen. Regaining consciousness, Ben finds himself back inside the underground facility, chained up. Gwen and Max are also chained up. Eon appears, now appearing pale with no sign of his eyebrows. He explains his people's history, explaining that they destroyed themselves, and that he was sent back in time to save them. He plans to use the Omnitrix in order to transform Ben into a prime version of himself. Then, Eon says that Ben is him, that they are the same person. But Ben denies this, saying that he's lying. Eon use's his powers to force the Omnitrix to scan his own DNA, and tranforms Ben into a healthier version of himself. Eon thanks Ben, saying that his sacrfice will not be forgotten, and leaves. Ben uses his newfound powers to activate the Hand of Armageddon, allowing the Chronian fleet a clear path to Earth. Ben is stopped when Max shocks him away from the device. Gwen confronts Ben, making a speech that allows Ben to regain control of himself and kill the henchmen who had the Plumbers surrounded. Ben tranforms back into his younger self and with the help of the Plumbers, save Max as the Hand of Armageddon shuts down. After Principal White offers Ben a ride to the talent show, Eon appears, now appearing heavily disfigured, freezes the entire group, save for Ben. Ben transforms into Wildmutt, and uses Gwen to send Eon against the Hand of Armageddon, seemingly killing him. Wildmutt and Gwen rush into the talent show. The two are clueless on what to do until Wildmutt is on the verge of reverting back, Gwen uses this opportunity to cover Wildmutt with the stage veil. After which, Ben reveals himself to the audience. The two receive a grand applause and receive second place. Ben leaves with Gwen and Max, going out for pizza. At some point in the future, Humanity destroys themselves and becomes the Chronians. Ben becomes Eon and travels back in time, setting up the events of Race Against Time. Ultimate Alien Surviving his fate at the hands of his younger self, Eon was caught into cross time. This allowed him to travel through different timelines and capture alternate versions of himself, making them his servants. He absorbs their powers, allowing him to become more powerful and improve his health significantly. Traveling through an alternate timeline where Ben 10,000 was the President of Earth, he confronts the adult hero. After faking his death, he tricks Ben 10,000 and his "possible" younger self to free him. Allowing him and his servants to attack Ben, Gwen, and Kevin. When it is discovered that Eon's servants are alternate versions of Ben, Eon takes his helmet off. His face is restored, appearing identical to Ben 10,000. When Ben, as Jetray, destroys the Hand of Armageddon, Eon dies. Appearances Ben 10 *''Ben 10: Race Against Time'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (first reappearance; death) Category:Ben 10 Characters Category:Tennysons Category:Ben 10 Category:Male